The Emperor's New Groove
The Emperor's New Groove (A Nova Onda do Imperador no Brasil, e Pacha e o Imperador em Portugal) é um filme de animação pastelão estadunidense, o 50º animado dos Clássicos Disney, produzido pela Walt Disney Feature Animation. Foi dirigido por Mark Dindal, produzido por Randy Fullmer e escrito por David Reynolds. O filme conta a história de um imperador adolescente (David Spade) que é transformado numa lhama por sua ex-conselheira (Eartha Kitt). Para conseguir retornar a sua forma humana, ele consegue a ajuda de um líder de um vilarejo (John Goodman) para levá-lo de volta ao palácio. Também no elenco estão Patrick Warburton e Wendie Malick. O filme sofreu significativas alterações durante seus seis anos de desenvolvimento e produção: ele começou como um musical épico intitulado Kingdom of the Sun, que seria dirigido por Dindal e Roger Allers (co-diretor de O Rei Leão), mas foi transformado por executivos da Disney numa comédia leve. O documentário The Sweatbox detalha a produção problemática do filme. The Emperor's New Groove foi nomeado a um Oscar de melhor canção original pela música "My Funny Friend and Me" cantada por Sting, mas perdeu para "Things Have Changed", de Bob Dylan, do filme Wonder Boys. O filme teve uma continuação lançada diretamente em vídeo chamada Kronk's New Groove (2005) e uma série de televisão chamada The Emperor's New School (2006). Sinopse Kuzco, um jovem egoísta imperador inca, rejeita potenciais noivas e lança um homem idoso para fora da janela por "cortar sua onda". Depois de Kuzco demitir sua maquiavélica conselheira, Yzma, por abusar de seu poder, ela cria um plano para assumir o trono com a ajuda de Kronk, seu capanga obtuso, mas jovial. Mais tarde, Kuzco conhece Pacha, uma espécie de camponês e líder de aldeia, e diz a ele que ele quer demolir sua casa no topo da colina para construir uma luxuosa casa de verão chamada de "Kuzcotopia". Pacha protesta, mas é dispensado. Mais tarde, Yzma e Kronk elaboraram um plano para assassinar Kuzco, fazendo com que ele beba veneno num jantar planejado, mas acabam dando-lhe a poção errada que o transforma num lhama. Depois de jogar Kuzco fora, Yzma ordena a Kronk que o mate e esconda o corpo, mas Kronk tem uma crise de consciência e o salva. Ele acidentalmente o deixa cair na traseira do carro de Pacha enquanto Pacha sai da cidade. Pacha volta para casa, mas não diz a sua esposa grávida ou a seus filhos sobre a decisão de Kuzco. Depois de despertar no carrinho, Kuzco revela-se como uma lhama e ordena a Pacha para levá-lo de volta ao palácio, mas Pacha só fará isso se Kuzco concordar em poupar a casa de sua família. Kuzco arrogantemente vai sozinho para selva, apenas para ser perseguido por onças. Pacha resgata Kuzco e ele lhe promete enquanto eles fazem o caminho de volta ao palácio. Enquanto isso, Yzma toma o trono, mas Kronk revela que ele havia perdido Kuzco. Os dois então partem para encontrá-lo. Pacha e Kuzco não conseguem retornar ao palácio, pois Pacha cai numa ponte e Kuzco se recusa a ajudá-lo, admitindo que ele nunca quis cumprir sua promessa. No entanto, ele logo se encontra em perigo também, e eles trabalham juntos para salvar suas vidas. Sem a ponte, a viagem é adiada, dando a Pacha a esperança de que Kuzco vai mudar de idéia. Eles param num restaurante da selva ao mesmo tempo que Kronk e Yzma. Nenhum dos dois percebe que o outro está lá, até que Pacha ouve Yzma e Kronk falando sobre tentar matar Kuzco. No entanto, Kuzco não acredita no aviso de Pacha e o deixa. Kuzco então ouve a trama de Yzma e que o reino nem sequer sente falta dele. Kuzco descobre que Pacha já saiu e vagueia sozinho na selva. Naquela noite, Kronk descobre que Pacha trouxe Kuzco para a aldeia. Kuzco, agora arrependido, logo se reúne com Pacha, e eles conseguem a ajuda da família de Pacha para manter Yzma e Kronk ocupados enquanto escapam. A corrida ao palácio parece terminar com Yzma e Kronk caindo de um penhasco, mas eles ainda, inexplicavelmente, conseguem chegar ao palácio primeiro. Yzma ordena a Kronk para matar Pacha e Kuzco, mas Kronk não consegue cometer assassinato, o que leva Yzma a insultar Kronk e sua culinária e decide matar Kuzco por conta própria. Yzma chama os guardas (que não reconhecem Kuzco) para atacar os dois, enquanto Pacha e Kuzco escapam com todas as poções na esperança de encontrar a que vai transformar Kuzco de volta em ser humano. Depois de vários guardas serem transformados em animais, enquanto testam poções e Yzma é transformado em um gatinho, Pacha e Kuzco trabalham juntos para tentar obter o último frasco. Yzma o rouba, mas é derrotada por Kronk. Agora, um ser humano de novo e um governante mais altruísta, Kuzco decide construir sua casa de verão em outro lugar, e Pacha sugere uma colina vizinha. No final, Kuzco é mostrado vivendo ao lado da família de Pacha em uma cabana modesta, compartilhando uma piscina com Pacha e sua família. Yzma, que ainda é um gatinho, junta-se de má vontade à tropa Chipmunk Júnior de Kronk. Elenco * David Spade como Kuzco, o sarcástico e mimado imperador do Império Inca. * John Goodman como Pacha, um gentil e carinhoso chefe de vilarejo. * Eartha Kitt como Yzma, a ex-conselheira de Kuzco. * Patrick Warburton como Kronk, o capanga sonso e musculoso de Yzma. * Wendie Malick como Chicha, a esposa grávida de Pacha. * Kellyann Kelso como Chaca, a filha de Chicha, de Pacha e irmã do Tipo. * Eli Russell Linnetz como Tipo, o filho de Chicha, de Pacha e irmão da Chaca. * Bob Bergen como Bucky, o Esquilo, o companheiro animal de Kronk. * Tom Jones como o Cara da Canção-Tema, o cantor pessoal de música-tema de Kuzco. * Patti Deutsch como Matta, uma garçonete. * John Fiedler como Rudy, um gentil senhor idoso. * Joe Whyte como o Escrivão Real, um oficial encarregado de encontrar uma esposa para Kuzco. Dublagem/Dobragem Vozes Adicionais: Alfredo Martins, Ênio Santos, Garcia Júnior, Isaac Schneider, Miguel Rosenberg, Maurício Berger, Mônica Rossi. Coral: Nadja Daltro, Aline Cabral, Doriana Mendes, Kika Tristão, Márcia Coutinho, Xico Pupo, Ronaldo Victório, Deco Fiori, Eduardo Amir, Leonardo Páscoa e Marcelo Coutinho. Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio de diálogos: Double Sound, RJ Direção de dublagem: Garcia Júnior Mídia: Cinema/VHS/DVD/Blu-ray 3D/TV Paga (Disney Channel/Disney XD)/Televisão (Rede Globo) Tradução/Adapção: Garcia Júnior Ed Motta pois gentilmente cedido por: Universal Music Brasil Engenheiro de gravação dos diálogos: Renato Raposo Engenheiro de gravação dos diálogos vocais: Ricardo Raposo Gerente senior de criação: Garcia Júnior Versão Brasileira Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Brasil) Créditos da dobragem portuguesa: Direcção de Dobragem: Carlos Freixo Tradução: Rita Salgueiro Tradução de Canções: Lia Graça Direcção Musical: Pedro Gonçalves Versão Portuguesa Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Portugal) Produção Kingdom of the Sun | width = 45%}} A idéia de Kingdom of the Sun foi concebida por Roger Allers e Matthew Jacobs, e o desenvolvimento do projeto começou em 1994. Ao sugerir o projeto para o CEO e presidente da Disney na época Michael Eisner, Allers lembrou que Eisner disse: "ele tem todos os elementos de um filme clássico da Disney," e por causa de seu sucesso dirigindo O Rei Leão no mesmo ano, Eisner deu a Allers liberdade tanto com o elenco e o enredo. Em janeiro de 1995, a revista Variety informou que Allers estava trabalhando em "uma história original com temática Inca". Em 1996, a equipe de produção viajou para Machu Picchu, no Peru, para estudar artefatos Inca, bem como a arquitetura e a paisagem na qual este império foi criado. ''Supplemental Features: The Research Trip Kingdom of the Sun seria a história de um imperador ganancioso e egoísta (dublado por David Spade), que encontra um camponês (dublado por Owen Wilson) que se parece com ele. O imperador troca de lugar com o camponês para escapar de sua vida entediante e divertir-se, como o romance O Príncipe e O Mendigo, de Mark Twain. No entanto, a bruxa Yzma tem planos para convocar o deus do mal Supai e destruir o sol para que ela possa manter sua juventude para sempre (o sol dá-lhe as rugas, então ela supõe que viver num mundo de escuridão iria impedi-la de rugas). Ao descobrir a mudança entre o príncipe e o camponês, Yzma transforma o verdadeiro imperador em uma lhama e ameaça revelar a identidade do camponês, ao menos que ele a obedece. O imperador-lhama aprende humildade em sua nova forma, e chega até a se apaixonar por uma pastora de lhamas chamada Mata (dublada por Laura Prepon). Em conjunto, a menina e a lhama decidem desfazer os planos da bruxa. O livro Reel Views 2 diz que o filme teria sido uma "comédia romântica musical no 'tradicional' estilo Disney". Depois que os desempenhos de bilheteria de Pocahontas e O Corcunda de Notre Dame ficaram abaixo do esperado, executivos do estúdio sentiram que o projeto estava ficando ambicioso e sério demais para o público e que, depois de exibições preliminares, precisava de mais comédia. No início de 1997, o produtor Randy Fullmer contactou Mark Dindal, que tinha acabado de terminar Cats Don't Dance, e ofereceu-lhe co-direção em Kingdom of the Sun. Enquanto isso, Allers pessoalmente chamou Sting, na esteira do sucesso de Elton John com a trilha sonora de O Rei Leão, para compor várias canções para o filme. Ele concordou, mas com a condição de que a sua esposa cineasta Trudie Styler pudesse "documentar o processo de produção". Juntamente com o colaborador David Hartley, Sting havia composto oito músicas intimamente ligadas com o enredo e personagens originais. Este filme, que foi eventualmente intitulado The Sweatbox, foi feito pela Xingu Films (sua própria empresa de produção). No verão de 1997, foi anunciado que Roger Allers e Mark Dindal seriam diretores do filme e Randy Fullmer seria produtor. David Spade e Eartha Kitt haviam sido confirmados como a voz do imperador, de Manco, e da vilã, enquanto Carla Gugino estava em negociações para um papel. Harvey Fierstein também foi escalado como Hucua, ajudante de Yzma. No verão de 1998, era evidente que Kingdom of the Sun não estava avançado o suficiente em produção para ser lançado no verão de 2000, conforme o planejado. Neste momento, um dos executivos da Disney supostamente teria entrado no escritório de Randy Fullmer e, colocando seu polegar e o dedo indicador a meio centímetro de distância, afirmou que "só falta isso para seu filme ser cortado." Fullmer foi falar com Allers, e informou-o da necessidade de concluir o filme a tempo para o lançamento no verão de 2000, pois acordos cruciais com McDonald's, Coca-Cola e outras empresas já estavam estabelecidos e dependiam de alcançar aquela data de lançamento. Allers reconheceu que a produção estava atrasada, mas estava confiante de que, com uma extensão de seis meses a um ano, ele poderia concluir o filme. Quando Fullmer negou o pedido de prorrogação de Allers, o diretor decidiu deixar o projeto. Em 23 de setembro de 1998, o projeto foi cancelado, tendo tido custos de produção no montante de 25-30 milhões de dólares e vinte e cinco por cento do filme animado. Revisão da produção e reescrita do roteiro Chateado que Allers havia deixado o projeto, Michael Eisner supostamente deu a Fullmer duas semanas para salvar o filme ou produção teria de ser encerrada. Fullmer e Dindal pararam a produção por seis meses para reformular o projeto, dando-lhe o novo título de Kingdom in the Sun, tornando-se a primeira animação da Disney a ter uma extensa revisão desde Pinóquio. Enquanto isso, depois da sugestão de Eric Goldberg para o segmento Rhapsody in Blue em Fantasia 2000, os animadores foram realocados para trabalhar no segmento. Nesse ínterim, Chris Williams, que foi artista de storyboard durante Kingdom of the Sun, teve a idéia de fazer Pacha um personagem mais velho ao invés do adolescente que ele era na história original. Na mesma linha desta ideia nova, o roterista de comédia David Reynolds afirmou, "sugeri uma comédia simples, que era basicamente uma buddy comedy com dois caras sendo perseguidos no estilo de um curta de Chuck Jones, mas num ritmo mais acelerado. A Disney disse: 'Pode tentar.' Uma das novas adições à história revisada foi o ajudante de Yzma, Kronk, que roubou a cena. Enquanto isso, o nome Manco foi alterado para Kuzco depois da descoberta de Fullmer que omanco era uma gíria japonesa para vagina. Devido, em parte, ao encerramento da produção, Sting começou a ter conflitos de agenda com a sua carreira de compositor, interferindo com o seu trabalho em seu próximo álbum, que ele estava planejando gravar na Itália. "Eu escrevo a música e, em seguida, eles deveriam animá-la, mas há constantes mudanças sendo feitas. Está constantemente sendo alterado," admitiu o cantor e compositor, mas "estou gostando." Por causa do encerramento, o filme de Dinossauro animado em CGI assumiu o a data de lançamento do verão de 2000, originalmente programada para Kingdom of the Sun. Andreas Deja se recusou a voltar para o filme, observando que sua versão mais séria de Yzma era incompatível com o tom mais amalucado e cômico do filme e mudou-se para Orlando, Flórida para trabalhar em Lilo & Stitch. O animador Dale Baer iria substituir Deja como o chefe de animação de Yzma. Fulmer informaria Sting por telefone de que suas canções, relacionadas a determinados cenas e personagens que não estavam mais no projeto, tiveram de ser abandonadas. Resentido sobre a remoção de suas canções, o músico pop comentou que "No início, eu estava irritado e perturbado. Depois, queria um pouco de vingança." A Disney finalmente concordou em permitir que três das seis músicas excluídas fossem incluídas como faixas bônus no álbum da trilha sonora, tais como Yzma do vilão música intitulada "Snuff Out the Light", a canção de amor intitulada "One Day She'll Love Me", e um número de dança chamado "Walk the Llama Llama". Os elementos do enredo como o romance entre o pastor de lhamas Pacha e Nina, a prometida de Manco, o plano de capturar o sol da vilã, semelhanças com histórias na veia de O Príncipe e o Mendigo e mitologia Inca foram retiradas. O personagem Hucua também foi descartado da história. Contudo, ele fez uma aparição como o suporte de vela durante a cena do jantar no filme terminado.''Audio commentary'' Kuzco – que era um personagem coadjuvante na história original – eventualmente tornou-se o protagonista. No verão de 1999, os membros do elenco Owen Wilson, Harvey Fierstein, e Trudie Styler foram retirados do filme. Eartha Kitt e David Spade permaneceram no elenco, Dindal comentou, "E, em seguida, John Goodman e Patrick Warburton (que fez o papel de Puddy, namorado de Elaine na série Seinfeld) se juntaram ao elenco." Após as músicas de Sting para Kingdom of the Sun terem sido excluídos da nova história, Sting permaneceu no projeto, embora tenha-lhe sido dito pelo estúdio que "Tudo o que queremos é uma canção para o começo e uma para o fim." A canção "Perfect World", foi criada "para abrir o filme com um número musical grande e divertido, que estabelecesse o poder de Kuzco e mostrasse como ele controlava o mundo", de acordo com presidente longa-metragens animados Thomas Schumacher. Os cineastas haviam pedido a Sting que cantasse a música para o filme, mas Sting se recusou, dizendo-lhes que ele estava velho demais para cantá-la e que eles devem encontrar alguém mais jovem. Em vez disso, eles usaram Tom Jones, que era onze anos mais velho do que Sting. Em fevereiro de 2000, o novo filme foi anunciado como The Emperor's New Groove com a nova história centrada em um mimado imperador Inca – dublado por David Spade – que, por várias reviravoltas, acaba aprendendo o significado da verdadeira felicidade com um pobre camponês, interpretado por John Goodman. A data de lançamento estava prevista para dezembro de 2000. Apesar do título, o filme não tem nenhuma relação com o conto clássico A Roupa Nova do Rei, do dinamarquês Hans Christian Andersen (apesar de ambos envolverem um imperador que está sendo enganado). No entanto, Eisner estava preocupado que a nova história estava muito perto do tom de Hércules, cujo desempenho havia sido decente, mas abaixo das expectativas na bilheteria estadunidense. Dindal e Fullmer asseguraram-lhe que The Emperor's New Groove, como o filme era chamado agora, teria um elenco bem menor, tornando mais fácil de envolver o público. Ao final da produção, o fim original do filme Kuzco construía seu parque de diversões Kuzcotopia noutra colina destruindo uma floresta perto da casa de Pacha, e convidando Pacha e sua família para visitar. Horrorizado com este final, Sting comentou que "escrevi-lhes uma carta e disse: 'Você façam isso e eu me demito, porque isso é exatamente o oposto do que eu defendo. Passei 20 anos tentando defender os direitos dos povos indígenas e vocês estão simplesmente marchando por cima deles para construir um parque temático. Eu não serei parte disto." No final reescrito, Kuzco constrói uma cabana semelhante a de Pacha e passa suas férias entre os camponeses.[[#DVD2|''Supplemental Features – Deleted and Unused Scenes, Including 'Destruction of Pacha's Village,' 'Pacha's Family' and 'Original Kuscotopia Ending']] ''Design e animação Durante a produção de Kingdom of the Sun, Andreas Deja foi o supervisor de animação incial de Yzma e incorporou poses de supermodelos publicadas em revistas para capturar a persona ardente e sedutora de Yzma. Nik Ranieri iria ser, originalmente, o supervisor de animação para o ajudante de Yzma, Hucua. Durante a viagem de epsquisa ao Peru em 1996, Ranieri reconheceu que "eu estava pesquisando um personagem que parecia uma rocha, então fiquei preso desenhando rochas durante toda a viagem. Daí, quando voltamos, eles enfiaram essa história sobre os antigos Incas." Mark Pudleiner seria o supervisor de animação da prometida de Kuzco, Nina. No início de 1997, David Pruiksma se juntou á produção para animar a lhama Snowball. De acordo com Pruksma, Snowball era "um personagem bobo, vaidoso e egocêntrico, pode-se dizer que a loira burra das lhamas. Gostei muito de desenvolver o personagem e também de fazer alguns testes preliminares de animação. Antes de sair do filme (e, ao final, foi arquivado), eu criei estudos de personagens não só para Snowball, mas para todo o restante do rebanho de sete lhamas e para Kuzco como Lhama." Quando a produção do filme foi dada como encerrada, Pruiksma transferiu-se para trabalhar em Atlantis: The Lost Empire, que foi desenvolvido concomitantemente e, por fim, os personagens de lhama foram retirados da história. Logo depois da revisão de produção e das tentativas do estúdio de fazer mais animações eficientes em matéria de custo, Mark dindal pediu por "uma abordagem mais simples que enfatizasse os personagens ao invés de efeitos especiais esmagadores ou técnicas cinematográficas." Por conta da subsequente saída de Deja, o animador Dale Baer herdou a personagem Yzma. Utilizando os gestos de Eartha Kitt durante as sessões de gravação, Baer comentou que "ela tem uma voz natural para animação e realmente entrou no papel. Ela gesticulava loucamente e era divertido simplesmente observá-la. Ela chegava em cada sessão quase série e bastante professional e, de repente, ela ficava louca e começava a rir." Mais tarde, foi pedido a Ranieri que fosse o supervisor de animação de Kuzco (tanto humano como lhama), embora ele fosse admitir que, a princípio, descobriu que Kuzco "tinha um lado diferente, havia muito potencial para comédia e, como personagem, ele passava por um arco." Pudleiner também foi redistribuído para trabalhar como animador na versão humana de Kuzco. Além de se inspirar em David Spade durante as sessões de gravçaõ, o time de animação de Kuzco estudou lhamas no zoológico, visitou uma fazenda de lhamas, observou documentários sobre natureza e até mesmo observou animais de perto quando ele vieram para uma visita ao estúdio. Para a versão reescrita de Pacha, o animador Bruce W. Smith observou que "Pacha é, provavelmente, o mais humano de todos os personagens," e foi além, dizendo que ele "tem mais gestos e traços realísticos, que servem de contraste com a lhama cartunesca com a qual ele anda. Ele é o cara pé-no-chão que funciona como centro. Por ser um cara grande de 1,98m e 113kg, tivemos que trabalhar duro para dar uma sensação de peso e verossimilhança em sue movimento." A animação de fato começou em 1999, envolvendo 400 artistas e 300 técnico e pessoal de produção. Fora do prédio do estúdio da Walt Disney Animation em Burbank, California, animadores da Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida e da Disney Animation France auxiliaram na produção de The Emperor's New Groove. Durante os últimos dezoito meses de prdução, uma equipe de 120 animadores de clean-up pegaram uma desenho na célula de animação do departamento de animação, colocavam um novo papel sobre a imagem para desenhar um nova imagem, mais limpa e melhorada. "Nós somos, basicamentes, os designers finais," disse a supervisora de clean-up Vera Pacheco, cuja equipe trabalhou em mais de 200.000 desenhos para The Emperor's New Groove. Lançamento Depois que a data de lançamento mudou para o inverno de 2000, semelhanças foram notadas entre o filme e a animação O Caminho para El Dorado, da DreamWorks Animation. Marc Lument, um artista de desenvolvimento visual que trabalhou em El Dorado, disse que "Foi, de fato, uma corrida, e Katzenberg queria que o nosso fosse lançado primeiro que o deles." Lument também acrescentou que "Não sabíamos exatamente o que eles estavam fazendo, mas tínhamos a impressão de que seria bem parecido. Quem quer que ficasse em segundo lugar teria de encarar a impressão de ter copiado o outro." Fullmer e Dindal negaram as similaridades e o este comentou "Esta versão [The Emperor's New Groove] já estava bem adiantada quando aquele filme foi lançado," e, depois, acrescentou "No início, quando nosso filme se tornou bem cômico, todos sentimos que não se pode fazer uma farsa sobre um grupo específico de pessoas sem que zombássemos de nós mesmos. Isto não pareceu uma escolha apropriada para os Incas ou qualquer outro grupo. Era mais uma fábula." A campanha de marketing para The Emperor's New Groove foi, relativamente, contida, dado que a Disney optou por promover fortemente o lançamento de 102 Dalmatians, que foi lançado durante o dia de Ação de Graças. Não obstante, o filme foi acompanhado de seis brinquedos de Kuzco, Kuzco como lhama, Pacha, Yzma, Yzma como gata e Kronk, que vieram no McLanche Feliz na América do Norte. Os brinquedos eruopeus, asiáticos e australianos de 2001 foram diferentes do conjunto norte-americano. Bichos de pelúcia também foram feitos e vendidos em lugares como a Disney Store. O trailer de Atlantis: The Lost Empire foi mostrado antes do filme em outubro de 2000. ''Home media'' As versões padrão em VHS e DVD foram lançadas em 1 de maio de 2001, assim como uma "Coleção de Colecionador com 2 discos" que incluía extras como o clipe de Sting para a música "My Funny Friend and Me", um clipe da banda Rascal Flatts para a música "Walk the Llama Llama", comentário dos cineastas, um jogo para todas as idades com o elenco do filme, uma cena deletada, entre outros. Diferente do desempenho na bilheteria de cinema, o filme saiu-se bem na versão home video, tornando-se o lançamento deste tipo mais vendido de 2001. Em setembro de 2001, foi divulgado que 6 milhões de unidades VHS haviam sido vendidas, totalizando cerca de US$ 9 milhões em receita, enquanto que a versão DVD vendeu o dobro deste número. A receita geral ficou na média de US$ 125 milhões de acordo com a Adams Media Research. Em 18 de outubro de 2005, a Disney re-lançou uma edição especial de um disco chamada "The New Groove Edition". Em 11 de junho de 2013, a empresa remasterizou digitalmente o filme e lançou-o em Blu-ray numa embalagem com dois filmes, contendo, além do filme original, sua continuação direct-to-video, Kronk's New Groove. Em seu primeiro fim de semana, esta versão vendeu 14 000 blu-rays, arrecadando US$ 282 000. ''The Sweatbox'' The Sweatbox é um documentário que narra a tumultuosa colaboração de Sting e David Hartley com os estúdios Disney para compor seis canções para Kingdom of the Sun. O documentário traz entrevistas com os diretores Roger Allers e Mark Dindal, o produtor Randy Fullmer, Sting (cuja esposa, Trudie Styler, dirigiu o documentário), artistas de história da Disney e também mostra a consternação do elenco com a nova direção que o filme estava tomando. Não se acredita que a Disney tenha se oposto ao documentário, tendo o executivo de animação da empresa, Thomas Schumacher, que havia visto a filmagem, comentado: "Acho que vai ser ótimo!" O filme estreou no Festival Internacional de Cinema de Toronto em 2002, mas passou praticamente despercebido pelo público desde então. A Disney tem os direitos autorais, mas nunca o lançou oficialmente. Em março de 2012, uma workprint do documentário foi vazada online e colocada no YouTube por um cartunista do Reino Unido, antes que fosse, finalmente, retirada de circulação. Desde 2015, algumas cenas do filme podem ser vistas na versão home video, incluindo um vídeo por trás das cenas e o making of de "My Funny Friend and Me". Adaptação e continuação Em abril de 2005, foi anunciado que o DisneyToon Studios estava produzindo uma continuação direct-to-video entitulada Kronk's New Groove, lançada em 13 de dezembro de 2005, cujo lançamento coincidiu com a estreia da série de televisão no Disney Channel. O filme é baseado na série animada The Emperor's New School. Patrick Warburton, Eartha Kitt e Wendie Malick reprisaram seus papéis tanto para a continuação quanto para a série, enquanto J.P. Manoux substituiu David Spade para a série e Fred Tatasciore dublou Pacha na primeira temporada. John Goodman, mais tarde, reprisou seu papel para a segunda e última temporada. Kuzco também faz uma aparição nos filmes Disney's House of Mouse e Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Dois jogos eletrônicos foram desenvolvidos e lançados concomitantemente com o filme. O primeiro, para o PlayStation, foi desenvolvido pela Argonaut Games e lançado pela Sony Computer Entertainment of America. O segundo, para o Game Boy Color, foi desenvolvido pela empresa Sandbox e lançado pela Ubisoft. Ambos os jogos foram lançados para regiões PAL no ano seguinte. A versão para PlayStation foi re-lançada para a PlayStation Network norte-americana em 27 de julho de 2010. Recepção Bilheteria Em seu fim de semana de estreia, The Emperor's New Groove abriu em quarto lugar, angariando cerca de 10 milhões de dólares, atrás de fortes competidores como What Women Want, Dude, Where's My Car? e How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Ao todo, o filme angariou 89 302 687 de dólares na bilheteria americana e mais 80 025 000 de dólares mundialmente, totais este menores do que a maioria das produções da Disney Feature Animation lançados no anos 90. Por conta de seu cenário pré-columbiano e tom latino americano, a Disney gastou 250 000 de dólares em sua camanha de marketing para o mercado latino americano, lançando cópias do filme tanto em inglês como em espanhol em dezesseis cinemas em áreas densamente populadas por latinos na cidade de Los Angeles, California, em contraste com o lançamento de cópias dubladas ou legendadas de seus prévios filmes animados em mercados estrangeiros. Em janeiro de 2001, depois de dezenove dias do lançamento geral, as cópias dubladas em espanhol foram retiradas dos cinemas, pois os latino-americanos optaram por assistir as cópias dubladas no idioma original, cujo retorno foi, em média, de 571 000 dólares em comparação com os 96 000 dólares das cópias dubladas em espanhol. Resposta da crítica No site Rotten Tomatoes, o filme recebeu um escore de aprovação de 85% Certified Fresh, baseado em 128 resenhas com uma média de 7.1/10. O consenso da crítica do site é de que "The Emperor's New Groove não é uma animação ambiciosa, mas seu ritmo acelerado, personagens diferentes e grandes risadas o tornam um grande passatempo para toda a família." No site Metacritic, o filme atingiu um escore de 70 de um total de 100 pontos baseado em 28 críticos, indicando "resenhas geralmente favoráveis". Muitos críticos consideram o filme, de maneira geral, uma dos melhores da Disney da era pós-Renascença e também um de seus mais engraçados. Roger Koehler, escrevendo para a Variety, comentou que o filme "pode não ter o sucesso de muitos dos filmes infantis do estúdio, mas será lembrado como o filme que estabeleceu uma nova atitude nas salas do departamento de animação da Disney." Roger Ebert, escrevendo sua resenha para o Chicago Sun-Times, deu ao filme 3 (de 4) estrelas, caracterizando o filme como "uma comédia pastelão com o nível de atenção de Donald Duck", o que é diferente do que se costuma ver em longas de animação. Ebert continua, acrescentando que "o filme não tem o brilho técnico de ''Tarzan'', mas é um lembrete de que a clássica aparência dos curtas é um estilo querido." A crítica Lisa Schwarzbaum, da Entertainment Weekly, deu-lhe uma nota B+, descrevendo-o como um "filme de família moderno, engraçado, em grande parte não-musical, e decididamente não-épico, que acaba por ser menos uma jornada do herói do que um encontro de mentes no estilo sitcom." Escrevendo para o The Austin Chronicle, Marc Savlov deu ao filme 2/5 estreleas, observando que o filme "sofre de um caso persistente de backsliding narrativo que faz com que os membros mais velhos do público anseiem pelo tempos de anões, donzelas e maçãs envenenadas da antiga Disney e os mais novos se contorçam em suas cadeiras." Savlov continua, expressando seu descontentamento com o filme em comparação com ''Tarzan'', que havia estreado no ano anterior, escrevendo que "também é uma pequena decepção, sem nenhuma grande e eufórica demonstração visual." O crítico Bob Strauss reconheceu que o filme é "engraçado, frenético e colorido o suficiente para manter os pequenos distraídos por seus curtos, porém esticados 78 minutos", embora "haja muito pouco para a familia, além da boa atuação, algumas piadas impressionates e interessantes e os elementos do design inspirados pelos Inca." Strauss apontou a enorme revisão da história como o problema principal. Prêmios e nomeações Música Na versão dublada para português do Brasil, as canções de The Emperor's New Groove foram cantadas por Ed Motta. Esta foi a terceira vez que o cantor brasileiro participou de um desenho da Disney. As anteriores foram em Tarzan e O Corcunda de Notre Dame. Na cena em que Yzma, Kuzco e Kronk jantam juntos, o fundo musical é a uma versão instrumental da música "Garota de Ipanema" de Antonio Carlos Jobim e Vinicius de Moraes. Ligações externas * * [http://www.adorocinema.com/filmes/nova-onda-do-imperador/ The Emperor's New Groove no Adoro Cinema] (em português) * Nova animação da Disney inova abusando da estética de videoclipe (em português) |} Categoria:Filmes de animação da Disney Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2000 Categoria:Filmes da Walt Disney Pictures Categoria:Filmes clássicos da Walt Disney